Saving You
by MiraiAkasuna98
Summary: Arthur Kirkland has been abused by his brothers since day one. After 17 years of putting up with the abuse of home and school he decides to end it all. About to commit Madeline Williams and Alfred F. Jones saves him. Having confessed that both love him he has to not only decide who to love but also to protect the both of them from his brothers. R&R! Fem! Canada USxUK UK Brothers


Hey so this was a at least 3-4 month long rp that is still going on between me and a friend and I decided that I should make a fanfic about it ^^ This has Suicidal themes and abuse themes as well as sexual themes so read at your own caution.

I do not own any of the Hetalia characters that may seem familiar to you. They all belong Himaruya Hidekaz.

Fem! Canada and England! USxUK in the middle and OC's Wales Scotland and Ireland (Credit to rp buddy "Arthur Kirkand" She created them during our rp)  
_

Arthur stood at the edge of the school roof staring out in the open. Everything looked so beautiful, yet he couldn't bring himself to love it's beauty enough to live. Arthur Kirkland had been bullied and abused since he was merely a one year old. His hair was a dull dark blonde, his body was so malnourished that without baggy clothes you could see his ribs. He hid his scars under sleeves and pants. His brothers were just simply too much for him. He thought that once he went to school everything would change. No,it was all the same. They were all the _**same**_. He took one last look and took a step forward.

Suddenly the door to the roof slammed open. "Arthur no! Don't! Please I beg of you don't jump!" A small petite blonde girl with glasses hugged him from behind sobbing into his back. Arthur was shocked. He turned around slowly and weakly tried to pry the small girl from his waist. She sobbed softly. "Artie...i-it's me...M-Maddie...remember? Y-Your best friend..." Madeline Williams was that small girl that managed to yank him away from his last breath and keep him living. She had known them since their first year together. She was being bullied just like Arthur but in a different way. Everyone ignored her, thinking she was a nobody and chose not to hear or see her. Arthur saw that she might have been the same as him so they became friends. But not even Madeline could take away the pain he was feeling at this moment.

Arthur sighed softly. "I remember you Maddie...but please, let me do this. I want to be free from all of this. You'll be fine on your own. " Madeline shook her head fast. "N-No. A-Arthur, I have a confession. I-I...I-I..." Arthur sighed again and rubbed the temples of his head. "What is it Madeline...spit it out." She took a deep breath and stared him directly in the eyes. "I-I love you A-Arthur Kirkland.." Arthur's eyes widened for a quick moment then went back to his usual pained look. He scoffed softly and shook his head. "You're just saying that...you don't love me. Besides...my heart belongs to someone else." In that instant you could hear Madeline's heart shatter and crumble to tiny pieces. "I-I do love you Arthur. I-I've loved you since we first met! Wh-Who do you l-love Arthur...t-tell me. Please." She begged softly and kept her tight hold onto his waist thinking that if she let go he would run and jump over the ledge.

He shook his head lightly. "Your brother...Alfred...I love him. Yet he's too much of a pig headed dummy to ever care about a person like me. For all I know he just mocks me all the time." Madeline's eyes widened even more. Her brother she thought. So Arthur was the one Alfred had been thinking about and talking about for these past few months. Her expression darkened and loosened her grip slightly. "He doesn't." She muttered. Arthur stared at her with a blank expression. "What...?" Madeline looked up as her tears dripped down her soft and innocent face. "He's in love with you too...I didn't know he was talking about you at first...then I managed to piece the pieces once you said you loved him. " Arthur growled softly. "Stop lying to me. He doesn't care about me!" "I do..." A gentle voice was softly heard by the rooftop stairs. "Al..." Madeline stepped away from Arthur and kept her distance not wanting her heart to break anymore than it was at the moment. Arthur stared directly at Alfred giving a piercing stare. "Why are you here...Why can't you all just leave me alone!?" Alfred walked slowly towards him and held his shoulders. "Because we care too much for you to let you do this to yourself."

_  
And that was the end of chapter one ^^ please read and review! No flames please ^^;;;


End file.
